


Tangled in Feathers

by Hereforthegoodshiz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Idk how to tag these, M/M, Smut, Winged Castiel, Wings, feather kink, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereforthegoodshiz/pseuds/Hereforthegoodshiz
Summary: Castiel was living and loving his normal life away from heaven, trying his best to get away from the stress of running an army and wanting to experience what it’s like to be human. The only downside is that he has massive raven black wings that he has to keep hidden from the world. Dean was a working firefighter that was one day called into work because of a burning house. Inside, a passed out Castiel was laying on the floor and burning up by the second. Dean has to find a way of getting Castiel out of the house without anyone else noticing and goes onto take care of him while he heals despite the obvious wings.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Kudos: 4





	Tangled in Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story of Destiel and on here, sorry if there’s spelling mistakes 
> 
> Edit Nov. 16: I’m sorry there hasn’t been an update. Destiel happened then the shit last week so ima wait till the series is over to mentally continue to write

Castiel hated being an angel. He has lived in heaven his whole life and wanted to escape it as soon as possible, so that’s what he did. He left. He went down to earth to live and hopefully stay there for many many years. He found a nice little house that he was quite fond of and started his new life. The worst part is hiding his wings from everyone, they were huge and a dark raven color that he had to conceal with his trench coat. It was a very weird adjustment for him at first but quickly he learned how to function like everyone else in the world. It took him a long time but he was able to settle down and start enjoying the way humans worked and lived their lives compared to his own.  
Castiel found hobbies. Cooking, baking, reading, occasionally some art to name a few. He enjoyed learning how to cook and bake even though he never ate what he made. He would go around and give it to his neighbors or visit a city to give them some of the stuff he made since he couldn’t eat it himself. Thanksgiving was coming up and Castiel was attempting a big dinner for everyone in his town to eat and it was taking him a lot longer then he anticipated. He had so much going on that he didn’t even realize he spilt oil onto the gas stove and immediately caught on fire, catching to the other things he had going and starting a huge fire.

Dean was a simple man with simple needs. He woke up, went to work, came home, had a beer while watching some tv, and went to bed. He has been working as a fire fighter for quite some time now and enjoyed every minute of what he did, even though it has caused some major injuries. His mother and father died when he was young which left him to take care of his baby brother Sam, with the help of Bobby of course. He never told anyone he wanted to be a fire fighter or had any idea of that so when he brought it up to both of them, they were in complete shock. Dean has always shown signs of wanting to become a mechanic so they automatically assumed that’s what he would do when he got older but he threw them off when he said fire fighter. But that’s what he wanted to do.  
It was a pretty calm week, the biggest thing he had to do was write a very important paper but that was about it. Dean hasn’t been thrown into any of the big problems yet, he’s mostly been on the side lines trying to help out. Today was different. He pulled into the fire station with his 1967 Chevy Impala, expecting a normal day but it was far from it. About an hour into his shift they got a call for a massive fire that was quickly consuming the house and there was known to be one person who lived inside, that person was Castiel.  
Castiel and Dean have never met, never seen each other at all. Castiel preferred to keep to himself and live his life the way he wanted to. When his kitchen practically blew up, his wings caught fire and the pain was immediately overwhelming him to the point where he passed out. He didn’t even have time to process what happened before he was laid out on the kitchen floor, his wings quickly burning up and no angels coming to help.  
Dean got suited up and into the truck, excited for his first time being allowed on the front lines of a fire. They got to Castiel’s house pretty quickly and it was already up in flames. Dean rushed out of the truck and immediately ran inside of the house, too determined to help whoever was inside to even think about the consequences. He went into the kitchen and spotted Castiel with what looked like his clothes sprawled out around him and on fire. He started trying to pull off the clothes that were on fire but they wouldn’t budge, and that’s when Castiel woke up with a huge gasp of smoke. Dean wasn’t expecting Castiel to suddenly wake up and it startled him quite a bit.  
Castiel sat up and then the pain hit him. He screamed in agony at the fire quickly burning off his feathers and skin, starting to aggressively flap them to get them to stop burning. Castiel pushed Dean away and went to the sink, grabbing bowls of water and dumping it on his skin so the fire would be put out enough for him to heal himself. It took him a little but eventually the fire was put out enough for him to heal his wings back to the way they looked, except without all of his pretty black feathers. He couldn’t think about that right now.  
Dean stood back from what was happening, appalled at the scene that was unfolding in front of his eyes. He tried to pull Castiel away and get him out of the house but he kept batting his hand and body away, screaming at him to get outside. He didn’t know what he was even looking at, were those wings? On a man? Fully attached to his body? He couldn’t fully tell but from the burning feathers around him, that is what his mind and gut was telling him.  
Castiel walked through his house, stumbling a little until he got to his trench coat and could wrap it around his wings, “Carry me out!” He yelled at Dean, going over to him and forcing his arm around his body.  
Dean was speechless but complied, wrapping his arms around Castiel and carrying him out of the house that was about to collapse. He acted like he was carrying him out but in reality, Castiel was just acting like he couldn’t walk and wasn’t completely fine. He brought Castiel over to the paramedics but he immediately shifted course and wen to go sit down on a bench instead.  
Castiel was bundled up in his trench coat, his wings tight against his back and shaking in fear. Not because of his house being on fire or of being hurt, but shaking in fear of someone else seeing his wings. He refused everyone’s medical attention, shoving them away and stating that he wasn’t close to the fire. It took a lot of pushing and backing away but eventually they stopped trying and walked away from him.  
Dean was completely stunned, words barely coming from his mouth as to what he just witnessed. He didn’t know if he should tell everyone what he saw about Castiel but decided not to, realizing that if he did they would all think he’s insane.

It took a couple of hours for the fire to fully calm down and there was little to nothing remaining in its place. Castiel was pretty upset but there wasn’t anything extremely valuable in there that he couldn’t just get back except the paintings he made. He stood up and went over to Dean, “we need to talk, now,” he stated and grabbed his arm, pulling him away and out of sight from everyone.  
Dean didn’t comply with Castiel at first, pushing him away and saying that he needed to stay with his crew but quickly realized Castiel was not going to stop until they have a talk.  
Castiel brought him to a place where nobody could see and looking at him, “you may never speak of what you saw today and what you saw on me, got it?” He stated, his voice stern and clear with anger. Dean nodded his head at first but it slowly turned into shaking, “tell me what the fuck I just witnessed. You have wings?! What are those?” He asked, reaching for the coat and trying to pull it down so he could see again. Castiel batted hand away, “no you cannot see them again. It’s bad enough you saw them the first time I don’t need anyone to see them again. I don’t have any friends or a place to stay, can I please stay with you for the night until I can get back on my feet and find another place to go? I know this is very sudden and strange but I don’t know what else to do. I need a place to let them heal and so far your the only person who knows about my wings,” he said, his voice quieter in case someone heard him.  
Dean had no idea how to respond, his mouth went dry and he rubbed his face a little, “ok uh- sure I guess. I don’t have clothes-“ he started but Castiel cut him off, “I just need a place. That’s it. Tell me where it is,” he rushed, wanting to get out of the public eye as quick as he possibly could. “Look, we need to go back to the truck and get me back to my car so I can take you to my house. That’s the only way that I can get you there without it looking like you suddenly disappeared.” Dean said and Castiel grumbled before nodding.  
They had to wait another hour until the truck could take them back to the station but soon they were on their way back to the station. Dean had to fill out a couple of papers and Castiel waited in his car, his mind racing and heart pounding. Castiel wasn’t worried much about what Dean could do to him, he was a much more powerful being and could squish Dean in a snap if he so pleased. This was going to be a very long and stressful night for Castiel either way.


End file.
